<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>金鱼花火 by waldbeeren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631089">金鱼花火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldbeeren/pseuds/waldbeeren'>waldbeeren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, One Night Stands, Stranger Sex, Top Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldbeeren/pseuds/waldbeeren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李泰容在夜店偶遇男公关中本悠太</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>金鱼花火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“先生是一个人吗？”<br/>
李泰容将脸向左转过45度。</p>
<p>是个男人。<br/>
若要精确一点，是个漂亮的男人。<br/>
若给那漂亮加一个程度，是个十分漂亮的男人。</p>
<p>“需要聊天对象的话，我很乐意奉陪哦。”<br/>
是搭讪——李泰容迅速给这漂亮男人的两句话下了定义，并且丝毫不意外。</p>
<p>首尔江南区，这几个字的知名度恐怕比韩国总统的名字还要高：音乐酒吧大多招牌醒目，接待着恨不得昭告全世界自己到了合法出入夜店年龄的大学生；只有精明的客人才知晓如何找到门面低调，可以安静享乐的去处；当然，门口铺着红毯，一进门便有人鞠躬行礼的男公关夜店又是另一种风格了。</p>
<p>这是江南区的夜晚，有人分手，有人相爱，有人醉生梦死，有人身败名裂，还有人——因为被朋友放了鸽子，而被陌生的男公关当成了猎物。<br/>
今天是李泰容二十五岁的生日，十分钟之前，他被郑在玹放了鸽子。</p>
<p>“请给我一瓶啤酒，谢谢。”<br/>
旁边人又开口说话了，这次是对着柜台里的酒保。<br/>
漂亮男人从微卷的栗色长发到烫得挺括的衬衫袖口，都完美符合一般人对“夜店男公关”的认知，过分礼貌的声音里带着一丝倦意。<br/>
李泰容知道，这里的公关夜店严令禁止服务人员与客人在店内进行“那种交易”，但是出了店门摘掉工牌，一切都顺理成章起来。听说男公关的薪水远不及外表般光鲜亮丽，也难怪这些漂亮男人总要在附近的酒水吧设法赚些外快。</p>
<p>“先生，要干杯吗？”<br/>
漂亮男人一只手托起下巴，廉价的棕色酒瓶和明艳的微笑并不很合拍。</p>
<p>“你是男公关吧？”<br/>
“是的，您真是好眼力。”<br/>
“为什么找我？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“这店里那么多人，为什么找我？”<br/>
“我可以说实话吗？”<br/>
“你说。”<br/>
“因为，您看上去不像是恋爱中，也不像是在等人呢。”<br/>
漂亮男人弯起眼角，冲李泰容眨眨眼睛。</p>
<p>“从哪里看出来的？”<br/>
“第一，若是有恋人的话，想必不会在星期五的晚上一个人来这儿吧；第二，刚才我观察了一会儿，十分钟里没有频繁地看手机，也不像是在等朋友，所以觉得有机会……这个回答，您还满意吗？”<br/>
李泰容没有接话。<br/>
“那么，我的推理，是正确的吗？“<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“您没有恋人，也不是在等人。”<br/>
“原本约了人，被放鸽子了。”<br/>
大抵是被爽约的无奈需要找人倾诉，竟然同眼前连名字都不知道的陌生男人聊了起来。</p>
<p>“真是可惜呢，这么美好的夜晚，不知我有没有那个荣幸，替您驱赶一些寂寞呢？”<br/>
漂亮男人用指尖把发梢捋到耳后，露出亮闪闪的耳饰，名为暧昧的气氛在两人中间不动声色地流淌。<br/>
“你一向这么直接吗？”<br/>
“您不喜欢直接吗，那我也可以委婉一点。”<br/>
“我第一次见你。”<br/>
“嗯？“<br/>
“我说，这家店我每周都来，你那些揽客的同行，我大概认得，但我今晚是第一次见你，你是新来的吧。”<br/>
“您真是好眼力，我可是第一次来这家店。”<br/>
“之前在别的店？”<br/>
漂亮男人摇了摇头。<br/>
“其实，我来这里的男公关店上班，也才刚刚一个月。”<br/>
“是吗？”<br/>
“我没有说谎，您是我在店外尝试的第一个客人。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“说实话，本来想过被拒绝的，这么顺利，倒有点意外。”<br/>
“我没说要买你。”<br/>
“但是，您也没有赶我走，不是么。”<br/>
李泰容心底承认他并不讨厌和这个漂亮男人说话，这种神奇的感觉就像是忘记带伞出门的雨天，在等待的屋檐下看到了彩虹一角。</p>
<p>漂亮男人转过身，望着吧台里面。<br/>
“我想的是，能替您分担一些寂寞就好了，如果聊天就足够的话，不必买我。”<br/>
“那你不赚钱了？”<br/>
“我们这一行的规矩是，永远要让客人心甘情愿地买单，您不愿意的话，我绝不会勉强的。而且……”<br/>
“而且什么？”<br/>
“店内的规定，在特殊日子到店第一位客人，免单三瓶金酒。”<br/>
“所以说？”<br/>
“您是我搭讪成功的第一位客人，第一个晚上可以免单三次。”<br/>
“你肯叫人白睡？”<br/>
“不是所有人都行，只因为您是第一位啊。”</p>
<p>这是江南区的夜晚，有人忧郁，有人欢愉，有人一掷千金，有人倾家荡产，还有人——跟着连名字都不知道的男公关走进了情人旅馆。</p>
<p>李泰容盯着空无一物的天花板，忍不住为自己今夜的疯狂举动寻找合理的解释。<br/>
生理需求，酒精作用，免单三次的诱惑，还是被朋友放鸽子的失落？<br/>
若以天平上的砝码来比喻，以上全部都只是5g、10g的玩意，真正打破理智平衡的不过就是因为——这个男人，真的很漂亮。</p>
<p>眼睛漂亮，手指漂亮，低头含着那东西的模样更漂亮。<br/>
男公关的技法很好，不紧不慢地服务着客人，栗色微卷的长发扫过大腿根，酥酥痒痒，脸颊温热，耳坠冰冷，比之方才喝过的加冰白兰地，更加千百倍地叫人上瘾。</p>
<p>“疼吗？”<br/>
以面对面的姿势进入的时候，李泰容这样问道。<br/>
“不。”<br/>
“那继续了。”<br/>
“您真是好人……”<br/>
“什么意思？”<br/>
“还会问我疼不疼。”<br/>
漂亮男人只是眨眨眼睛，却仿佛要哭出来的样子。<br/>
“从没有人这么在意过我的感受呢……都只是一个劲地往里插……”<br/>
“我不喜欢蛮干。”<br/>
“我知道，您和他们不一样。”<br/>
“我不是你第一个客人吗？”<br/>
“您当然是，我说的是……”<br/>
“谁？把你弄疼的人。”<br/>
“不值一提的人。”<br/>
“是谁？”<br/>
“让我……单方面地相信着他爱我的人。”<br/>
“前任？”<br/>
“算是吧。”<br/>
“分手的理由是？”<br/>
“先生，我说的免单服务里，并不包含个人隐私啊。”<br/>
男公关结束了不合时宜的对话，伸手将身上的客人揽入怀中，李泰容觉得心脏似乎要跳出胸膛，与对方交织一体。</p>
<p>“您可以再放开一点的……”<br/>
“你在提要求吗？”<br/>
“不……不敢……”<br/>
“如你所愿。”<br/>
逐渐加快的动作将床单搅得凌乱不堪，男公关栗色的长发胡乱散落在目及之处，居高临下的征服感的确叫人迷醉，对方配合着每一次的进入回应以温热的喘息，间或用手指在李泰容赤裸的背上留下痕迹。</p>
<p>“你叫……什么名字……”<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
“告诉我……你的名字。”<br/>
“问别人名字之前……要先报上自己的名字吧……不是么？”<br/>
“李泰容。”<br/>
“唔……嗯……”<br/>
“你叫什么？”<br/>
“我叫……YUTA……中本悠太……啊……”<br/>
“你是日本人？”<br/>
“嗯……大阪人。”<br/>
“为什么到韩国做这个？”<br/>
“为了……”<br/>
漂亮男人双手捧上李泰容的脸颊，扬起下巴，在客人的额头上落下一个轻吻。<br/>
“为了与李泰容先生相遇啊。”</p>
<p>这是江南区的夜晚，有人热恋，有人心碎，有人虚度光阴，有人金迷纸醉，还有人在二十五岁生日当天与名为中本悠太的漂亮男公关坠入情网。</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>